


Silvertongued

by LiaHel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate Dipper, Porn, Smut, mabifica, pirate mabel, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaHel/pseuds/LiaHel
Summary: Never piss off a half siren, half demon being.That's what Captain Dipper Pines had to learn the hard way.





	1. Entering unknown terrain

It was a wonderful day on sea. The ship was sailing, the crew was happy, the sun was shining bright and warm. The captain was more than satisfied. This was one of these days he remembered what he loved about being the head of this wonderful group that other people might would call _pirates_. An ugly word, way too negative, but hey, what did he care what any peasants might think of him?  
Someone next to him cleared their throat, a cocky smirk on her face. The co-captain.  
“What is it, dearest sister?”, he asked, smirking as well. They just had robbed another ship the night before and were now about to get to the next port to fill up any supplies they ran out of by now.  
His twin sister, Mabel Pines, wore short, striped pants, ripped tights, knee-high, dark brown boots, a corset in white with a golden star in the middle, a blouse and a mantle in a royal, dark red. Fitting her style, she wore a black captain hat, just like her brother, with the difference of a fancy, pink feather attached to it.  
She tapped her finger against her lips. “Well... It seems that you are in a wonderful mood today... Maybe, I know you hate this question but... Maybe we can get some more sailors now?~”  
The captain sighed. “Mabel, I told you we have enough. Grenda, Candy, Robbie and Wendy are a great crew and I preferred we take as little people with us as possible. We need to be agile and quick, and I don't trust other people. You understand?”, he said, shaking his head. At first he was really curious about having a crew mainly consisting of girls but this was great. Grenda and Wendy were extremely skilled in combat, whereas Candy and Robbie were more the stealthy thieves. It was a wonderful combination. And his sister served a as the perfect distraction, for both men and women. They were a wonderful crew of pirates. Any addition would just make everything worse, that's for sure.  
But Mabel definitely was not satisfied with this answer. “Oh, come on, bro-bro~ You don't have to trust them! Just pick a few more people so we can have a little... _Fun_.” She winked at her brother, who simply rolled his eyes.  
“Listen, you can have all the fun you want tonight when we arrive at the port. Nothing serious, as always, that is my only condition. Have all the fun you want. But when the sun rises, we'll leave. We can not risk getting caught by the marine, or worse... The royal guards.”  
Mabel chuckled. “As if they could catch us. We are masters of theft and disguise, brother mine~”, she chirped, already spotting the port in the distance. “Well~ As you said, I'll have a lot of fun tonight then!”, she said, giggling.  
It was always the same. Dipper himself had to be the rational part of this duo, while Mabel just focused on the fun.  
Captain Dipper Pines... He was already famous amongst the royals, the pirates and pretty much anyone. His crew has dedicated their lives to robbery, stealing and cause chaos – but never kill. They tried to prevent death as much as possible. The captain simply wanted to gain all the knowledge in the world, collect any scrolls, books and notes of famous scientists around the world. There were so many mysteries to solve, so many treasures to find and he wouldn't rest until he had gained any knowledge that was out there. It was a blessing to him and his crew that he had learned how to read. It helped a lot with navigation too.  
His sister, even though one wouldn't think it, was just as skilled in reading and studying everything they found as her brother – she simply decided not to use them. Fun was more important. Which meant celebrating every treasure they got with the crew, and as soon as they set foot on land, get rum and both women and men to party with them and simply enjoy life until the sun rose in the morning and they sailed off, always one step ahead of the guards and the marine.  
It was a beautiful way of living, they were free and could do whatever they wanted. It only took a few more hours until they eventually arrived at the port, the sun almost setting.  
“Hell yes! Finally back on land... Grenda, Candy, let's find the best pub in town”, the co-captain said, giggling as the three young women left the ship. Wendy and Robbie decided to get off too, ready to explore the town a little. It was always the same. Dipper took care of the boat, made sure they had enough provisions and clothes to disguise themselves if necessary.  
Getting off the ship he made sure to gather all the stuff they needed, always on guard. He hardly trusted anyone. And that was for good reason. He was raised this way. Distrust was a natural instinct of his. And it already had helped him out many times. For now, though, he focused on getting fresh water, fruits and different supplies of food they needed.

~~~~~~

Bill was not pleased. Not that he was ever pleased, but right now he was simply pissed off. He had hated humans for all eternity but this was crossing a line. This shitty ship sailing through _HIS_ territory when he was already pissed... This was crossing a line. Sadly, all of these assholes simply left to do something in town. Too bad. It would have been _so_ delightful to lure them into the deep sea, drowning them and rip them apart underwater, their blood changing the blue color to a dark red... Yes this would've been wonderful.  
But as things were right now, the half-siren, half-demon had to think this through properly. He was sitting on a stone, watching the ship. It seemed to be in a good condition. Too good. How could a casual sailor afford something like this?  
The male siren swam closer to the ship, even from this close it seemed like it was high quality. Bill shook his head, obviously pissed. He swam to the shore, getting out of the water and using his magic to dry his body. This was another wonderful advantage compared to humans. He could simply turn into one by drying his body and become a siren again by touching water. It was extremely fun. As soon as the last bit of water was dried off his skin, his fins and scales morphed into two human legs. He snapped his fingers, blue flames appearing all around his body, creating comfy and practical clothes, fitting his wonderful plan. He got up, walking up to the ship quickly, where he rubbed his hands together. “Let's cause some chaos...”, he hummed, laughing manically.

~~~~~~

Dipper wasn't sure what the hell was going on there, but all he saw were blue flames rising up the sails of his beautiful ship and he definitely didn't like that. He quickly ran up to his ship, trying to stay quiet. He definitely wasn't up to losing his ship because of some lunatic burning it down for fun or god knew what.  
The oddity of blue flames though... That made Dipper a little more cautious. This was _not_ how flames worked. No fire that was created by human hand could turn blue. He had read about it though... This was the work of a demon. The captain took a deep breath. He put down the food he had bought, one hand on his saber, ready to fight. Though he knew this would be the worst. Fighting a magical creature was _never_ easy, nor was the chance of victory too high. But what kind of captain would he be, if he didn't even try to save his ship?  
Bill noticed something. Or rather, someone. He quickly turned around, his golden eyes shimmering in the moonlight. He didn't see whoever was interrupting him, but he definitely didn't like it. He was not yet done with destroying everything.  
“Show yourself, pathetic human”, he hissed, his eyes searching for the intruder.  
Dipper stayed quiet. His movements were silent. He had practiced this for long enough. Robbing people, hiding in plain sight... He had done it for years. This was how he lived. He slowly got closer, hiding in the shadows – which weren't too many, as the blue fires ignited the dark pretty much. As he was close enough Dipper drew his saber, placing it right at the demon's neck. “Who are you? What do you want?”, he hissed, his expression serious and dark.  
Bill was sincerely surprised and... Impressed. It had been ages since he last was impressed by a human. The demon started smirking slowly as he stepped back – which didn't help at all, Dipper kept holding his saber against the tanned skin.  
The blond chuckled. “Well hello there... How about introducing yourself next time?”  
“Get your ass on the plank. I hope you can swim, _demon_ ”, he hissed, looking at the flames that kept consuming the sails. God damn. It would take the whole night to replace them if he wanted to leave at sunrise.  
“Ouch, so harsh, hm? No sense of humor...”, he said, shaking his head, but still smirking as he walked towards the plank. “Name's Bill Cipher. Pleasure to meet you, Captain~”, he teased, chuckling softly.  
“Don't even try. I will not show mercy.” Straight up lie. He would never kill this guy, but better not befriend a demon. Being a pirate was already bad enough, or that's what society thought. So he'd definitely was _never_ going to be friends with someone like _Bill_.  
“How bad. Well then.” He stood there at the blank, a cocky smirk on his lips.  
A little irritated Dipper lowered his saber. Why was this guy not at all scared? He was in the worse position. He was not using any magic against Dipper. This made no sense. If he could defend himself, why did he not do it?  
Bill's smirk widened. “Goodbye~” He slightly bowed down in front of the captain, before simply jumping off the plank, head first into the water... And he didn't get back to the surface.  
Dipper kept staring at the spot for about ten minutes, expecting the blond man to get back somehow. He felt slight panic. What if this guy couldn't swim? Of course it was a demon but as soon as Bill was gone the flames extinguished themselves and now it was silent. Did this guy drown himself? This was all Dipper's fault. Fuck. This was the exact reason why they always tried to avoid killing people! The brunet took a deep breath. No time for panic. He had to make sure that the sails were ready if they wanted to leave in the morning. He could think about all this later. For now, there was more than enough repair work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, seems I have chosen to start something new~ Also, no worries to the fans of my previous ff, there will be a sequel to Predator and Prey, just not right no uwu  
> Hope you enjoyed the prologue of Silvertongued as well! Also, here, have my character designs for this fic: https://68.media.tumblr.com/053cce4c2e0fac67d6e7d0c017244c68/tumblr_ov27jmOOn51s8qxywo1_1280.png  
> =w= hope you like it!


	2. The song of the sea

This was insane. He couldn't focus on anything but this sweet sound. He couldn't resist it. It was midnight, the full moon was glowing above the captain. This beautiful, beautiful voice was irresistible. Like in some sort of trance, he looked arouned. He needed to find the source of this incredible voice. He only wore his shirt and pants, no shoes no nothing. As soon as he was woken by the voice, he made his way to the shore. The waves carried the incredible song of this astonishing voice, drawing him closer and closer to the sea.  
Meanwhile, further away, sitting on a rock in the direct moonlight, his golden tail, the scales, shimmering and reflecting the silver light of the moon, Bill watched his victim with a confident smirk as he kept singing his song. Ancient words no human mind was able to comprehend. The song sirens had used over millennia to kill people. And this interesting captain was just about to ran right into his arms, dying and drowning at his hands. What a shame. And Bill was so sure that this man was different from his other victims. Seems he was overestimating this young man.  
Dipper finally found the source of this beautiful, beautiful voice. He was blinded by this handsome siren. The voice of this man was more astonishing than anything the captain had ever heard before.  
He didn't notice that he was already waist deep into water, when Bill decided to get off the rock and swim towards the handsome captain, the man he planned on killing tonight.  
Subconsciously, the brunet recognized that this was the exact man that he let walk the plank only hours before. But his mind was way overwhelmed and filled with this man's sweet, seductive words. He didn't understand them. Which made things just worse. Anything the captain didn't know, anything that was different, unexplained... All that simply attracted him even more.  
As they got closer and closer together, Bill could almost sense how much interest Dipper held in him. It was the best feeling ever. He had the power to control a person's life, decide their fate, by simply using his voice.  
Bill kept singing, moving his hands to grab Dipper's, softly pulling him more and more towards the deep sea.  
The captain was completely in trance, he followed this interesting creature without hesitation, even though his subconscious kept yelling at him, telling him that this was a really, _really_ bad idea. This was dangerous and he needed to stop but...  
He shivered. The touches, the soft hands, the slender, tanned fingers running over his lighter skin... This was incredible. It was addictive, just like these words he sang... The captain was so close to just give in, follow and do whatever order came over these beautiful, soft lips. He wondered how it would feel to kiss them.  
Bill could see the vulnerability in the pirate's chocolate brown eyes. He had done this over and over again, he knew how to use his powers. Or in his case, his voice. He lured the captain further into his terrain... And was actually surprised. This guy was able to swim. That was new. Usually his victims simply drowned because of their lack of the ability to swim. Not Dipper though.  
And that was the moment, where he slowly started snapping out of this trance. Something was so horribly wrong, his body needed to start reacting and he better made it quick.  
He needed to shut this voice down, or else he would not be able to concentrate. The brunet reacted quickly, because this too obviously was what his body wanted. He grabbed the siren by his shoulders, pulling him close, both of them losing balance as he sealed his lips with Bill's, dragging the surprised half demon underwater.  
It was a moment that felt like forever. Dipper's subconscious knew exactly that this was all just caused by the magic of Bill's voice, all these feelings would fade as soon as he got out of the water, but for now he had to play it cool. He even gave in to it for a brief moment, letting himself enjoy this kiss, trying to keep in mind that he needed oxygen if he wanted to get out of this alive.  
He quickly moved his hand to Bill's neck, stroking him gently, before he simply hit the spot he had read about. A specific spot that, when it was under enough pressure, resulted in the person losing conscious.  
Bill didn't even know what happened, that one moment he kissed the man he was about to kill, then suddenly, everything went black.  
Dipper held the siren close, swimming back to the shore, coughing a little as he finally was able to breath properly again. He couldn't quite figure out what had happened at first, but then he slowly processed what he just witnessed. This was a siren. And he was hell of dangerous.  
Soaking wet and with an unconscious siren next to him, he sat in the moonlight, shaking his head repeatedly. He had an god knows how old being at his hands, someone with so much knowledge any scientist could only dream about. This was phenomenal. Of course, it almost got him killed but... This was amazing!  
He ripped off two stripes of his shirt, shoving one in the siren's mouth, making sure that even if he woke up, he could not use his voice against them, then using the second one to tightly bind together his wrists, making sure he couldn't move. This was a one in a lifetime choice. He carried the body back to his ship, laying him down on his bed in his cabin.  
“What a night, hm...”, he hummed, settling down next to him, running a hand through the wet, blond hair of the siren he had just caught. “You almost got me there...”, he said, chuckling softly as he shook his head, sighing deeply. He usually was a lot more careful but... Who would have expected this man to be a siren? A demon, yes... But a siren? What a catch. Dipper had so many questions he wanted to ask the blond, which would of course be dangerous. Because the greatest power of this man was his voice.  
Dipper had to be incredibly careful... And he also needed to get payback for this attempt of seducing him. The captain _never_ fell for tricks like that.  
He took a close look, his hand softly running over the tanned skin. “... This is odd...”, he mumbled, the feeling of the soft skin beneath his fingertips making him shiver. He was fascinated. And this sort of was worrying him. But then he shook his head again. “It was probably just his song... I've been exposed to it for too long...”, he told himself, nodding and trying to just ignore anything else. The less he thought about it, the better. He just made sure to make himself as comfortable as possible on the bed next to the male siren, trying to get some sleep. The sun would soon rise and then they had to be gone. He couldn't risk getting caught because of this... Accident. 

~~~~~~

“Tonight it's all on meeeee~!”, Mabel yelled, giggling and laughing all she could, obviously already drunk. Robbie and Wendy have by now joined the brunette captain, together celebrating the fact that they had managed to rob a rich ship. They didn't hurt anyone, they just liked enjoying life to the fullest and stealing from the rick. Like some sort of justice, even though Mabel knew very well that this was not at all justice.  
Not that she cared too much about it. Instead, her thoughts were about the beautiful girl standing right next to a white haired man who read in a book. She had long, blond hair, she wore it in a ponytail, the bow had a beautiful violet color, fitting her dress. God... Mabel hadn't had fun with a girl in months! It was about time that she finally got back to it. She walked up to the girl, her index finger placed under her chin as she lifted it, making sure the astonishing blonde looked straight into her eyes.  
“Good evening, my beauty...”, she whispered, the blue eyes obviously irritated. But Mabel was just more fascinated. These eyes... She was one hell of a woman. “May I ask if you have any plans for the night, my dear?”, Mabel asked, all flirty.  
Pacifica's eyes widened. She was really bad at flirting. And even worse at getting flirted with. She opened her mouth for an answer, her cheeks flushing in a dark, intense red, as she just closed her mouth again.  
Her best friend frowned, now looking up from his book. “Pas, are you alright?”, Gideon asked, now noticing the brunette captain, obviously impressed. Apparently his best friend thought the same, as she was blushing so hard he didn't even know it was possible. He already had known that Pacifica was into girls as well, but this was definitely the best proof right now. It was actually really cute. He smiled a bit, as he raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you should introduce yourself, Captain.”  
Mabel now looked at the white haired man as well, chuckling softly. “Well, as you wish~ I am the famous pirate and Captain, Mabel Pines~ You have heard of me, don't you?”, she hummed confident, giggling again as she noticed how nervous Pacifica still was.  
The blonde girl laughed quietly, obviously worried that she messed up. “I-I have, yes... I am... uh... Flattered that you talk to me.... Uh... Us...”  
Mabel smirked, now leaning down to steal a brief kiss of Pacifica's lips, the girl's eyes widening. “You know what. You two. I want you in my crew.” She didn't really think about whether or not Dipper would approve of it. He just had to. Because she was _definitely_ not going to leave behind this beautiful maid.  
And apparently, her best friend was not letting here go alone, so Mabel and her crew would get two members if they agreed. Didn't sound too bad to her.  
Gideon frowned a little, this was quite much to take in for such a short period of time. “Wait, what? You want us to come with you? We're not pirates.”  
“And neither was I at first. You'll learn quick, for sure...”, Mabel said confident, chuckling again as she left some silver pieces on the counter, taking both of their hands. “I'll show you our beautiful boat... Candy, Grenda, Robbie, Wendy! Don't forget, you only have a few hours left”, she said, winking at the rest of the crew, before she left the pub, two new members at her hands. This was going to be _fun_.  
It was not too long until they arrived at the port, the moon shining bright. Mabel still held both their hands, giggling and singing songs about the ocean, when finally Gideon cleared his throat. “As much as I respect your lifestyle, Captain Pines, but I am just a simple tailor and my best friend is a librarian. We are not made for living on the ocean and robbing people.”  
“Oh? That's great! My brother will love to have a librarian on board, and as a tailor, you can be a great help with our disguises. I don't see a problem here. Especially because our cute librarian has such perfect looks... We could both serve well as a distraction for the people we're robbing~”  
Pacifica frowned, but then started giggling. “Why not actually. Gideon... Since the day we met, you always wanted some adventure in your life... Here it is. We have to take the chance...”  
Gideon wasn't too sure about it, but decided to just agree. What bad could happen to them? She was right... Worst case they could just pretend that the pirates kidnapped them and they tried to escape. He was a pretty solid actor as well and in this small town he would never have a chance to show his talents anyways.  
“You're right... We're joining you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, here we go~  
> I hope you like the chapter, the next will take a little longer than a day, because I'll not be home for a while ^-^


	3. Welcome to the crew!

The bright sunlight shone into the room, waking the co-captain. She did hardly remember what happened last night, but waking up with a beautiful blonde next to her was definitely a good thing. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Mabel decided it was time to wake the rest of the crew and get away from here. No need to push their luck. Staying longer than a day in any port was incredibly risky and nothing the older twin wanted to risk.  
She quickly woke Robbie, Wendy, Grenda and Candy, before knocking on her brother's door, almost expecting him to already be up – as usually. But... This time he wasn't. Her curiosity grew. Huh. That was odd.  
“Dipper?”, she asked, frowning and knocking again. No response. That was highly suspicious. She opened the door, rather irritated by the scenery she found.  
The captain was never a person that overslept. Especially not when it was one of these important days where they stayed at a port and needed to leave in time before the guards caught them. But not today. He hadn't slept this good in _ages_. The brunet was only woken from the urgent sounding knocks on the door, yawning as he rubbed his eyes, looking over at his sister, who simply stared at him. “Mh...? What is it?”  
“...” Mabel didn't find the proper words yet. She tilt her head. Her brother had never told her he was into men. Not that it mattered, she herself did not really care too much about whether her partners were female or male. But... For _Mister-I-am-not-interested-in-anyone_ this was really suspicious.  
Dipper finally remembered that there was something – or rather _someone_ lying next to him. A certain someone... But some things have changed. The siren with the tanned skin and the golden hair has turned into... Less of a siren and more of a complete human. A _naked_ human. The captain froze. And he still looked _incredibly good._ Dipper ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head again. “This is not what you think it is, dearest sister.”  
The brunette young woman chuckled softly. “It sure isn't, is it?”, she teased, sticking out her tongue. “Anyways! You broke the rule of not bringing new sailors on our boat and so did I. We're good now”, she said, waving and quickly leaving before her brother could object. Also, there had to be someone introducing the rest of the crew to their new members and make sure they sailed into the right direction, which was Mabel's job today - especially considering that her brother was a _little_ busy.

~~~~~~

 _Oh no. OH NO._ The blue haired siren was in a sheer state of panic. He swam around, trying to make some sense of this. Bill should have been back already. He should have been back since hours. The sun already rose. Where was he? He had not been separated from Bill since years. He always came back. Even when he had found a human he wanted to kill. Even when he did bad things Will didn't approve of. They just had this silent agreement, always being there for one another. And this was just _so_ not Bill. Something must have happened. The blue haired siren swam towards the place his brother usually stayed at when luring sailors into the deep blue ocean. And there just happened to be a ship that was about to leave their terrain. Odd. He could recall that Bill was always bothered by the ships that passed their territory. It had been the day before, that Bill was really mad at some townsfolk that had been spending time on the beach. He had overheard a rumor about some ship would pass by and many where to follow. Apparently something about pirates that were on the flight, trying to escape the punishment they deserved for causing chaos and stealing from others. And not only that, oh no.  
The second thing that had happened the day before, was that there was a part of the royal guard that always roamed the ports, one of them especially trained to get rid of any disturbances that could occur, caused by magical creatures. Or, also known, as hunters. Most of them were not at all experts, far from it. But lately there had been a group of three people from the royal guard, they had a witch with them. And these people were incredibly dangerous.  
Bill was so mad that day and Will was really worried about his brother doing something _really_ reckless.  
If that hadn't been enough, the worst thing of all happened that day. The pirate ship, exactly like the towns people had predicted it, had arrived.  
After that, Will remembered that Bill wanted to check it out and burn it down... Which apparently didn't work, as said ship was just passing him right now, heading towards the ocean again. Was his brother with them? Did he maybe even get captured? Oh god... The siren again was really close to panicking, but he simply took a deep breath. He needed to follow the ship. Bill just _had_ to be on there. This had to be it.

~~~~~~

This was annoyingly warm. A groan came over the soft lips of the half siren. He tried covering his eyes, as the sunlight was hell of annoying. Did he fall asleep on the beach again? Did he not get back into the water? That was rather unusual for him... Didn't he kill that silly captain?  
… Hold on. The captain. The brunet. He remembered luring him into the water but then... His memory was gone. As if someone had erased it. Or... As if he got knocked out. He suddenly opened his eyes wide, turning around and facing the captain, standing in front of the bed, crossed arms, smirking down on him.  
“Finally up I see.”  
Bill wanted to say something, only now realizing apparently some captain feared his voice. Dipper seriously used some piece of clothing to gag him. The blond man's expression changed to anger. This was not okay. Looking around, he realized that they were on a ship. _His_ ship. This asshole of a captain really kidnapped him. Trying to move his hands, he also noticed that these were bound together. This brunet might have been cleverer than Bill did give him credit for in the first place.  
Dipper kept smirking cockily at him, shaking his head. “You know... You almost got me there yesterday... I seriously thought it was going to be my end... Thank god I spent my childhood learning about creatures like you and how to avoid getting myself killed. Mysteries always fascinated me, little Siren.”  
Oh god. This guy was pissing Bill of _so much_. If he could just release his hands and use magic on him to make him shut the fuck up... Or got back into the ocean... Anything would do. Being outsmarted by a human... God damn, this was hell of embarrassing.  
The captain simply shook his head. “Letting you walk the plank was not my best idea. But it's not going to happen again. We're sailing to another port, making sure to sell you for good money. I know some people who are interested in magical creatures... And a half demon, half siren? I got a lucky catch there... And you're apparently really strong too... Looking at your eyes... Your lips... I still got this temptation to kiss you again... Your song is strong. But not strong enough for someone who knows about your powers.”  
Bill held in. What the hell? No, this guy was misinterpreting something... Bill knew for sure that his voice only affected people during he sang the song. Maybe make them addicted to it and snap into trance as soon as he sang again but... They were free and had their own mind and will when he kept quiet. Which he did right now... So that meant... The demon smirked a little. This guy might had _real_ feelings for him and he just didn't know yet. How _wonderful_. This was absolutely perfect. He could use this for his own advantage. He was so going to manipulate him into doing exactly what he wanted, take over the ship and kill them one on one when he got the chance. This was going to be really good.

~~~~~~

“And you sure this works this way?”, Gideon said a little irritated, as he helped Robbie on deck, working with the rest of the crew. Sure, this was all really exciting but he was just a tailor. He wasn't too sure if it was a great idea to join the pirates. Though... He looked over his shoulder, seeing Mabel at the ship's steering wheel, taking to Pacifica again. He was really happy for his best friend. She seemed to enjoy this quite much but... The rest was highly odd. Why did they steal in the first place? Their ship was huge, they had some treasure and gold, he had seen it... Why don't they just settle down at some island and enjoy life? It just didn't make sense. Sure, there was the marine and guards that hunt them, as they had obviously stolen from a lot of royals apparently. This was dangerous. And he wasn't too sure he and Pacifica would enjoy this adventure too much, as there was always the risk that they might get caught or... Even get _killed_. The pale man shook his head. He was quite a pessimist.  
Robbie simply rolled his eyes at this statement. “I've been doing this for years, idiot. I know what we're doing.”  
Well. Gideon sighed. So his crewmembers too were not the nicest. Maybe he and Pacifica could just get out of this at the next port... Maybe this was for the best. Even though looking at the ocean gave him quite the chills. It was amazing. Incredibly interesting and d-  
Wait, what? He leant over the railing. Was that just... A human that dived down there? But blue hair? Maybe he just imagined things. Though... Gideon hardly doubted what he saw usually. This was... Odd. He should definitely keep an eye on the ocean. Maybe this adventure was just about to get more interesting. He decided that it was best for now to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't sure who he could trust on this matter. Except for Pacifica of course. He'd trust his best friend with his life.  
Speaking of which, she just looked over at him, giving him a cheering smile. The blond girl obviously loved spending time with the brunette captain. They laughed the whole time, Mabel mainly fixed her eyes on the beautiful blond librarian. It seriously seemed like everyone was having a wonderful time... Well, except for Gideon.

~~~~~~

And, of course, Bill. The demon looked at Dipper, who still looked him. It was silent stares right now. It took about ten minutes for the Captain to finally sigh and shake his head. “Okay, I know how this works. Deals. You will promise me you do not get me or any of our crew members into trouble and obey my orders and in exchange I get you clothes and remove the cloths around your wrists and mouth.”  
Bill rolled his eyes, but nodded. He needed to be able to move or else he wouldn't get too far.  
Dipper nodded as well, removing the cloths so Bill could move his hands again, holding it out for the deal to be sealed, blue flames – just like the day before – ignited his hand.  
The captain was fascinated. Trying not to show how much he was interested in Bill's magical abilities, he shook the hand, feeling the magic of the deal bond them together on a higher level.  
“Alright...”, he mumbled, pulling back his hand to remove the cloth he used as gag as well. “Good...” He smirked again, throwing a shirt and pants at him. “Put these clothes on. I hope you're ready to work on the ship. Welcome to the crew, Cipher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! ^-^  
> I'll be gone for a week starting on saturday, I'm going on vacation to London *excited* Enjoy the chapter :DDD


	4. Lesson One - How to fight for dominance

„... You want me to fight you?“, the demon asked concerned. That was the last thing Bill had expected out of all this. He stood there, holding a saber and Dipper smirking at him.  
“Of course. I need you to be ready for combat when we fight the crew of another ship. Even more difficult, you have to make sure your victims stay alive. We don't kill. We only steal.” The captain raised his saber, keeping up the confident smirk. “Try to take me down without hurting me. I will fight you as passive as possible.”  
Bill blinked a few times, his golden eyes looking at the captain, not sure if he should be amused or impressed that this pirate thought he couldn't wield a saber. He looked around for a moment. The rest of the crew was obviously busy cleaning the ship, cooking or flirting – seemed the two new crew members had quite some fun as well, one more than the other but who was he to judge. At least nobody was watching them, so there was no need to hold back. The blond man cleared his throat, smirking as well as he raised the saber Dipper had handed him shortly before. “Alright, if you insist, Captain.”  
Dipper couldn't help but enjoy this. He loved the way Bill talked, this voice was indeed magical. Good thing they had the deal, because else the brunet would have been worried that he fell for this guy completely. And falling in love was bad, as it left people powerless. It left them with their main priority being something else than their own good. Dipper never understood why someone would even look for love. You were better off without it in any case. Caught in his thoughts, he almost was hit by Bill. The captain stumbled back, dodging the hit just in time.  
The demon chuckled, eyeing the brunet in interest. “Hm? What is it? Not as skilled as you thought you were?”, the blond man teased, his smirk widening again.  
Dipper shook his head, focusing again. “Got to admit... You're better than expected... But now I won't hold back.”  
Both men were really focused, fighting on the boat, both determined to impress the other one and show off the skills they had earned over the years.  
It was a really even battle, but in the end Dipper's saber was pressed against Bill's neck, the demon lying on the ground in defeat, both breathing heavily.  
Bill was angry. He had underestimated his opponent. He groaned, taking a deep breath. “I don't even see why I should train all this. I can just use my voice to trick them all. That always works.”  
The brunet captain just rolled his eyes with a smirk, putting his saber away and held out his hand to help the demon get up. “Yes, but you need to defend yourself. You can not always count on your magic. There are ways to disturb magic. There are strong witches out there. Tons of spell books and curses that can drain your magic. You better be prepared for any kind of combat. I don't want to lose a crew member because of recklessness. Even if you think you're stronger and more powerful... Just don't get too confident.” He winked at Bill.  
The demon was so upset. This human not only defeated him. He even was so confident and gave him tips how to not die. Bill didn't like this. “Okay, Mr. Know-it-all. How about we try this again? This time I won't show mercy”, he hissed, obviously not the type that would give up that easily.  
“Alright. Then let's restart this, shall we, Cipher?”, Dipper said, smirking as soon as Bill was back on his feet, drawing his saber again.  
“Bring it on, Pines”, he said, starting all over again.

~~~~~~

Pacifica and Mabel meanwhile stood at the steering wheel, talking a bit about anything that came to their mind. And they obviously had tons of fun. “Really?”, the female captain asked, smiling bright at the librarian. “No joke... I was so scared. This map was worth so much and the scroll with the ancient spells as well. But then Gideon came in and helped me out a ton. He truly is my best friend...”  
“Awesome. I swear, I would've kicked anyone's ass who would try to hurt you... But well, good thing Gideon helped you out there. He seems rather alri-- Did you see that?!”, she asked quickly, getting her telescope to look at the sea again. Nothing. Was it just her imagination?  
Pacifica tilt her head, trying to spot what Mabel was talking about. “Eh... No? What is it?”, she asked, slightly worried now. This was... Odd.   
Mabel pointed at some point further away. “There. There was someone.” She put down the telescope again, frowning and looking at Pacifica. “Do you have any knowledge about merfolks? Because I have the odd feeling that we have a mermaid or merman following us...”  
Pacifica smiled a little wider. “The merfolks are ancestors of the ancient greek god, Poseidon. Later the romans changed his name to Neptune. Legend says that half human, half fish creatures, or known as mermaid or merman were created by mixing these divine genes with humans. Though some of them didn't end up as merfolkes, but nymphs as they were slightly different and mostly have some magical abilities compared to the 'simple' merfolks. Also, there are plenty of other abilities you could differ them by...” As she kept talking, she slowly realized that she must seem like a complete nerd to the female captain. The blonde girl blushed. “Uh... A-At least that's what I read about them, I can't guarantee how accurate this is... A-After all, their existence has yet to be proven...”, she mumbled, scratching her neck and hoping she didn't bother the other one.  
Mabel was astonished. She had already liked Pacifica before but the blonde girl proved more and more that she was worthy of joining their crew. “This is phenomenal... And you all memorized that from reading it in your books? That's amazing! You should look over some of my brothers collection some day, he has tons of old books, scrolls and loves figuring out the ancient languages as well...” Slowly, Mabel got back to why she was even asking in the first place. “Ah, right! So, do you think it is bad that there might be some merfolk around?”, she asked, a huge smile on her face, the chocolate brown eyes fixing Pacifica again. Damn.. These beautiful, blue eyes...  
The librarian gulped, focusing for a little too long on Mabel's eyes as well, almost forgetting to answer the question. This was just unfair. This incredible pirate... She was so confident, so cheeky... Simply perfect. Sometimes Pacifica wished she would be more like Mabel. Shaking her head finally, she managed to snap free of this trance. “Uh, well, the thing is, usually mermaids and merman try to hide from the eyes of any humans... They like to be hidden as there are humans that want to sell creatures that are different... That's not only a problem for merfolks but also for harpies, dragons and many, many more... As for the one that might be following us, I think we don't need to worry. Mostly mermaids are nice creatures... We'd be more in trouble if it was a siren...”  
“Hm...”, Mabel hummed, frowning a little. Maybe she should mention it to her brother later, just in case. 

~~~~~~

As the sun set, Bill was proud he eventually managed to take down Dipper at least once. He didn't want to talk about the four failures before. “Check mate.” He smirked at the captain lying on the ground for once.  
Dipper chuckled, shaking his head. “Very good. You learn quicker than expected. Took Grenda way longer to win against me...”  
The demon smirked wider, grabbing Dipper's hand and helping him up. “Seems I had a good teacher as well...” He didn't know why, but after this day, Bill felt like the best way to deal with all this was to just to pretend he liked Dipper. After all, he thought this was all because of Bill's voice even though the demon knew that Dipper started liking him on another level than only that. And why not pretend to be falling for the captain as well? He would make sure the brunet couldn't imagine life without him anymore and then use him for anything he wanted... Yes, that was an absolutely perfect and flawless plan.  
The captain smirked, letting Bill help him up just like he had done it all the times before when he had won their fight. “Alright... I'd say we grab something to eat and that's it for today”, he said, smiling at the demon and putting away both their sabers for now.  
Suddenly, someone tapped Dipper on the shoulder. “Dip-Dop?”, Mabel asked, obviously something was up and the male captain wasn't sure he liked it.  
“Yes?”, he asked, already frowning at his twin. She pulled him aside a little more to make sure the blond newbie wasn't listening.  
“You know... There has been... _Something_ weird going on... I asked the other's as well... Some of us have seen a person following the boat...”, she whispered, frowning at him.  
Bill tried to overhear the conversation but they talked too quiet. He sighed, shaking his head.  
Dipper frowned. “Who?”, he asked, actually expecting that they had seen a boat of the marine or the royal guard.  
“We believe it's a mermaid or merman...”, she mumbled, Pacifica, who was standing behind her nodded quickly in agreement.  
That words though were something Bill understood. Merman. He quickly walked over to look at the ocean. Had Will been following him all along? It definitely sounded like his little brother... But he couldn't make out the other siren right now. Maybe they were wrong? He wasn't too sure, but he would definitely keep an eye on the ocean now, that's for sure.

~~~~~~

After an actually pleasant meal, Bill was sent to the male captain's cabin again. The demon simply sighed. Of course Dipper said he'd be there right away but still. Bill got easily bored. Sitting down on the rather comfy bed, he looked around. There was a wooden desk, obviously old, but also seemed like it once belonged to a royal. Probably stolen. Just like the books, scrolls and candles on top of it. The brunet obviously loved reading and gaining knowledge, that's for sure.  
Caught in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice that the captain returned, only as he spoke up, the demon too looked up at the man.  
“Hope you enjoyed your first day on board”, he said, starting to take off his clothes, until he only wore some short pants. “We'll get you some proper bed to rest as soon as we stopped at the next port but for now you'll share the bed with me. Not that you have any right to object, just thought I'd let you know...”, Dipper said, smirking as he sat down on the bed, right next to Bill.  
Bill simply rolled his eyes, smirking as well. He liked this confidence. No one before Dipper dared to talk to him like that. But this was almost like a challenge of dominance and _that_ was something Bill would never turn down. He quickly got off his clothes – all of his clothes – and lied down as well. “Had been quite a day, yes... But I enjoyed it, that's for sure...”, he hummed, closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head.  
The pale light of the moon shone into the captain's cabin, making sure Dipper could exactly see every detail of the demons absolutely perfect, naked body. He gulped, biting his lower lip. This was horrible. Such a temptation. He was so close. He would only need to bend over a bit to touch this beautiful, tanned skin.  
Bill could feel it. Dipper wanted to get closer so badly. Of course he wanted to. The demon had a perfect body. And the captain was slowly, but steadily falling for him. Bill opened one eye, looking over at the brunet. A smirk appeared on the demons face. “Hm~? Something's wrong, _Captain_?”, he asked in a really teasing voice.  
Dipper quickly looked away, running a hand through his messy hair. “No, nothing... Just thinking about something... Let's sleep for now, shall we?”, he said, quickly lying down, facing away from Bill and pulling the blanket up, covering them both. Which was good because that decreased the risk of getting caught with a specific problem of his. He blushed heavily. It hadn't happened often to the captain because he simply wasn't into any physical relationships, that usually was more Mabel's terrain but... Of course sometimes in the past his body had been reacting to some of his thoughts this way but... Having the cause of his current boner lying next to him didn't help. At all. He took a deep breath, trying to focus on sleeping for now.  
Bill smirked. He had noticed each and everything going on right now and he obviously was not going to let his dear caption off the hook that easily. He quickly snuggled closer beneath the blankets, his hand hovering over the bare chest, hugging the brunet from behind. “Hm... I don't believe you...”  
A almost silent gasp came over Dipper's lips, his cheeks taking on a deep red color as he tried biting his lower lip more. “...Bill...”, he mumbled, not able to say anything but his name.  
The demon enjoyed this so much. He didn't even need to use the magical power of his voice to make the captain aroused like this. Oh, this was going to be _so_ fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from London, here we go. Next chapter I'll have to change the fic settings again =w=  
> Anyways! Hope the chaps will come more frequently again~  
> Hope you enjoyed this one ^-^ Comments and Kudos are appreciated ^-^


	5. A hot summer night

It was dark, only the dim moonlight shining into the room. The demon got even closer to his chosen victim, the, he had to admit that much, handsome and really interesting captain of this ship. Dipper was still facing away from him, but that made it even more tempting to touch his sensitive, obviously aroused body. “Mh... Your heart is racing... Are you sure it is _'nothing_ ', captain?”, he asked quietly, his voice incredibly gently.  
Dipper could once again feel shivers run down his spine, a soft moan coming over his lips as he felt the tanned, slender fingers hover over his chest, only ghostly touching him. Fucking damn it. This demon and his magical voice, his soft touches... He wasn't sure how long he could resist the blond man... And his god damn body was too perfect too be true as well. This was all the siren magic. It had to be. Dipper had _never_ had any interest in getting physical with anyone. But Bill... Bill was so perfect. His body... His voice... Should he give in?  
“Shut up, Bill...”, he whispered, a weak attempt of trying to listen to his else so rational mind.  
The demon smirked. He did not say a single other word. Instead, he started planting soft and gently kisses on the brunet captain's neck, his hands still busy sliding softly down the completely naked chest. He knew exactly what he did. And he didn't even have to use his voice for all this. Dipper was already falling for him so hard... And the half demon, half siren was definitely going to take advantage of this... Starting with making sure he was even more attached to the blond man.  
Dipper bit his lower lip. Why did he even try to resist him? What was the point? He could have so much fun right now if he just gave in... Just this one time... Slowly, Dipper turned around, facing the demon. His pretty face looked even more handsome in the dim light of the moon. The golden, shiny eyes looked straight at the smaller one. His own chocolate brown eyes were taking a closer look. This beautiful, confident smile on Bill's face... How the hell could someone be so incredibly addictive? Slowly, the captain moved his hands to cup Bill's cheeks. Just... A few kisses maybe... He tilt his head, leaning up to softly press his lips against the blond man's, his whole body tense and sensitive to any touches.  
Bill smiled into their kiss. Yes... This was exactly what he wanted right now. He smirked, moving his hands up again, running them through Dipper's messy hair. He intensified the kiss, pulling the young man closer, tasting these incredibly soft lips.  
The captain pressed his body against the demon's, the kiss getting steamy and needier every second. Dipper parted his lips, his tongue sliding over Bill's luscious lips. Oh he was so damn wrong... A few kisses? No, this was not enough. Never enough. He needed him. So much more. The brunet could feel his body react to all this more and more, blood rushing down to his lower parts and... He wasn't the only one. Bill, too, had a boner already.  
And the demon obviously enjoyed it. He pulled Dipper's hair, being a little rougher. A lusty moan mixed with their kiss, showing that the captain indeed enjoyed this just as much as Bill. He smirked a little more, now letting go of Dipper's lips for a moment, pulling back to look at the blushed face, the chocolate brown eyes widened and filled with lust. What a beautiful face to look at right now. “I will make you feel so good... _Captain_ ~”, he hummed, removing the blanket covering the two of them completely, now kissing down the brunet's chest, his hands sliding down to remove Dipper's last piece of clothing, revealing his already hard erection.  
The brunet bit his lower lip, shivering intense at this whole situation. Every word Bill said, every moment they were so close, he felt the urge to sleep with the demon.  
Bill let his hot tongue slide over the captain's collarbone, biting him teasingly, causing the brunet to let out another moan. This was so damn hot. Bill loved every single moment. He continued, now moving his lips down to Dipper's nipple, licking teasingly over the incredibly sensitive skin. Another deep moan came over the captain's lips, his nipple getting hard under the unusual but incredible feeling of the demon's hot and wet tongue. “H-Haa... Bill~”, he whispered aroused.  
The blond man smirked, now letting his tongue sliding over the pale, trained chest, down his abdomen, to finally reach the other's hard erection. Bill smirked as his golden eyes looked up at the brunet's face, making sure to see each and every reaction as he took in the tip of his cock. He slowly started sucking on it, his tongue drawing circles on the sensitive tip.  
The captain closed his eyes, moaning deeply again and having to hold back the urge to buck his hips against Bill. His hand took a tight grip of the sheets beneath them, the hard erection already dripping with precum. “Oh my god...”, he whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.   
The blond demon smirked, now sucking more on the captain's cock, one hand sliding down to the brunet's entrance, one finger already entering his tight body. He was a complete virgin... This was going to be a very interesting night.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Mabel and Pacifica sat on a bed, an oil lamp next to the two girls while they kept talking, as the brunette captain suddenly signed her to be quiet for a moment. “Did you hear that?”, she asked, getting up and taking the oil lamp, looking around their cabin.  
Pacifica frowned, looking around. “What are you talking about?”, she asked a little confused. “This... Voice...”, she mumbled, getting up and out of the cabin. The moon was shining bright enough to see what was happening on deck. And there all of a sudden stood a man... Blue, beautiful hair. Bright blue eyes... And his voice let Mabel feel... Strangly attracted to him. “... Wow...”, she mumbled, looking at the man and subconsciously getting closer. If it wasn't for Pacifica, who quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, she would've probably immediately ended in the man's arms. “Mabel! No!”, she yelled, holding the female captain back and holding her hand tightly. “Who are you?”, she asked suspicious, looking at the stranger as well.  
Will blinked a few times. What...? Why was this not working on the blonde girl? This had never happened before. Their magic _always_ worked on humans. This was always essential. They... They had survived by using their voice for decades and now suddenly there was a single girl who could resist his voice? The demon became incredibly nervous, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red as he stuttered a little. “U-Uh... I'm... I'm William... I am sorry I just appear here at night but … I'm looking for my brother a-and... I am sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing a-and... Uh...”, he mumbled, running a hand through his messy blue hair.  
Pacifica frowned. This was... Odd. Finally, Mabel too snapped out of it, shaking her head. “...What...? Will?”, she asked, a little confused as to at has happened right there. She frowned at the new person standing there right in front of her. “... We need to talk about this... But not right now. Come with me...”, she said, leading him down to the other crew members that were fast asleep right now. “Take the empty bed... Pacifica will sleep in my cabin tonight... We talk about your brother and this problem as soon as the sun rises...”, she mumbled, sighing softly. That was really unexpected...  
Will nodded, still confused that Pacifica managed to resist the song of the sirenfolks. This was more than unusual... But he would find it out sooner or later. For sure. For now, he would accept the brunette's offering and stay the night here with the others. “Alright, t-thank you, captain...”, he said, sighing softly as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it.  
“Sleep well...”, she said, sighing softly again. Damn. She had to tell this her brother... Later. For now, she wanted to continue her talk with Pacifica. That was a lot more interesting.

~~~~~~

By now, Dipper was on his knees on the bed, moaning again and again as he could feel Bill's tongue pressing against his entrance, his hot saliva making everything as wet as possible, the captain's erection still hard and dripping, as the licks and sucks from before only made him needier for this actions of the demon.  
And Bill enjoyed each and every second. The demon spread the brunet more, preparing him properly, before he finally stopped, his hands stroking the captain's ass. “Mh~ Are you ready, _Captain_?”, he asked, moving one hand down to the brunet's hard cock yet again. The blond demon started stroking Dipper's erection again, feeling the hot member in his hand made the demon just as needy as the captain was.  
“Y-Yes... P-Please, I need you...”, he moaned, biting his lip in a poor attempt of keeping quiet.  
Bill smirked, placing the tip of his own hard erection at the brunet's entrance, taking a deep breath. “This will hurt at first... But I will make sure you will feel absolute pleasure soon~”, he hummed, slowly pushing his cock inside the other's tight body. A deep, aroused moan was coming over Bill's lips as he could feel the captain's hot inside around himself. This was phenomenal.  
The brunet bit his lip harshly at the feeling of Bill's swollen erection inside his body, feeling a sharp pain, mixing with huge amounts of pleasure. “S-Shit... M-Mhh~ Oh god...”, he whispered, his face a dark shade of red. He again took a tight grip of the sheets, trying to focus on the pleasurable feeling instead of the pain, taking a few deep breaths, mixing with the aroused moans. “B-Bill... N-Nh... M-More, please...”, he demanded after a few moments, wanting to feel Bill move inside him. Never in all this time had he thought he would enjoy sex so much... Especially not as the submissive part. But this was phenomenal.  
The demon followed the order with ease, his hand kept stroking the captain's cock while he pushed his own member deep inside the brunet's body. Another moan followed soon.  
Dipper couldn't help but shiver repeatedly. He could feel Bill starting to thrust slowly into him, again and again, the pain dulling slowly and the lust increasing steadily. “H-Haa~ Faster, Bill~”, he moaned, spreading his legs a little more.  
Bill smirked softly, as he slowly pulled his cock back out, only to thrust in deeply once again, causing Dipper to flinch and moan again. The captain was already way too close to his climax, as he was not used to all this tension and was sensitive to anything Bill did. But the demon didn't even mind. He himself hadn't had sex for quite some time and he too was already way too close. He increased his thrusts, moaning and stroking Dipper's cock while doing so, as he could suddenly feel the captain release all his cum in the demon's hand as he hit his prostate. Only moments after, Bill too came inside Dipper, moaning his name and breathing heavy.  
The captain felt so satisfied and good like he hadn't in quite a while. And it was all thanks to this demon... This was... Not good, probably. But he would regret it in the morning, for now he just wanted to enjoy the night.  
Bill pulled out slowly, smirking confident as he pulled Dipper in for a tight hug. “Seems you definitely enjoyed this, hm~?”, he whispered, kissing the captain's cheek.  
“... I may did... Just don't get too cocky... Tomorrow you better be prepared for another lesson... You're still part of my crew. And you better don't disobey the captain...”, he said, trying to at least show some dominance, which was easier said then done when he was just lying in Bill's arms, knowing what the demon was capable of.  
“We'll see about that~”, he said, chuckling as he decided to keep on cuddling for a little, until they both fell asleep of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =w= something hot and steamy~ Hope you liked it, next chapter will continue with the story again uwu


	6. On their track

The sun was shining bright. It was an almost normal day, after an almost normal night... Or, not at all. As soon as Captain Dipper Pines was up – and felt sore as fuck, trying not to let anything on on the outside – his sister, Pacifica and the rest of the crew were already gathered on deck, talking to someone with... Blue hair? Someone Dipper has never seen before and was incredibly curious now. How the hell would his sister manage to recruit again someone within a few hours... And in the middle of the fucking ocean? He shook his head, slowly walking over to the new person. “Hey. Who is this?”, he asked rather serious, focusing on his sister.  
The brunette captain smiled, looking up at her brother. “Oh, good morning my dearest brother~”, she said, now making a little more space for the male captain to move closer, so he could take a look at their newest member. “This is William... He's now part of the crew too...”  
Will was _so_ freaking nervous. He had hoped so badly that he would run into his brother first. Out of all people though, it seemed like he was going to be the last he'd meet. The blue haired man run a hand through his messy locks, trying to avoid eye contact as he got more and more nervous by the second. “Oh, uh... You know... I-If you don't want me to be around I could leave again, but I... Uh...”  
“No. But...”, Dipper frowned, knitting his brows and crossing his arms. He suddenly noticed all the similarities between the blue haired young man and the demon he had been spending so much time for the past days. “... Oh no...”  
“WILLIAM!!”, Bill yelled as soon as he stepped on deck, spotting his brother in the middle of everyone. He knew his brother wasn't too good with other people around, so hopefully he was alright. The blond demon quickly got to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “What on earth are you doing here?”, he asked, smiling wide.   
Will looked up, immediately feeling more comfortable as he faced his older twin brother. “Bill!!”, he said happy, getting up and hugging him tightly. “Hell, I was worried about you!! You dork... How dare you get yourself captured?”, he asked, shaking his head and sighing deeply.  
Bill smiled, hugging him tightly, only to be pulled away by Dipper.  
The half demon, half siren looked at Dipper irritated. “What the-”  
“You have a brother?”, he asked, blinking and not sure how to deal with this himself. Of course, having two demons on board could be useful to rob and fight others but... He wasn't too sure if this was a good idea. After all, it was said that demons were incredibly tricky and dangerous.   
Will flinched, taking a step back, biting his lower lip. He didn't want Bill to get into trouble for being here. Of course, he probably already was, and Will got here to save him but... This was all so _different_ from what he was used to and he was simply so afraid of messing up. “I-It's okay, as said, I can leave an-”  
“No, you won't, Will”, said Bill, glaring at Dipper and pushing away his hand. “Will will stay. Since I agreed to obey to you, I assume you won't let me leave the ship again. So... Will stays too.”  
The male captain looked at Bill's beautiful golden eyes again. After a minute, he simply sighed, shaking his head. “Alright. He can stay... Mabel, you teach him how to steal, or how to distract people, depending on what he's more skilled in. I'll keep training my own demon... Follow me, Bill.”  
The blond demon frowned, but followed, the deal binding him to this. As worried as he was about leaving Will alone, he couldn't do a thing.  
Will gulped, slowly waving at Bill and Dipper leaving. Oh damn... There went his brother. Hopefully things would turn out good... He was so damn worried about everything, but at least he had seen his big brother alive and well... More or less. He took a deep breath, when Mabel grabbed his arm, rather gentle and with a smile. “Let's get going... I'll be really nice to you~”

~~~~~~~~ 

“What the hell do you even plan?”, Bill hissed annoyed as they went back into the captain's cabin. “Why do you not want me to see my brother? He's been looking for me since I was gone and-”  
“Well, then it is obviously your own fault. If you hadn't tried to seduce me with your songs, I would sail my ship without two demons on board... And you and your brother would still be living your life in the ocean”, Dipper said, ignoring the feeling in his chest. He didn't like to be rude... Not to Bill... He sighed in annoyance. This is just his magic. It just keeps influencing him. That's all... He knew that Bill was simply playing with him.  
The demon sighed as well. “Oh really? Maybe I should have just drowned you when I had the chance!!”, he hissed in anger, not seriously meaning it but his horrible temper just... Happened.  
Dipper blinked a few times, taking a deep breath to stay calm. This hurt. This _seriously_ hurt him. But he wouldn't admit it. That would be like showing weakness. And he was _anything_ but weak.   
“... Well, seems you weren't willing enough because I am still alive... Or, I'm simply too strong for you”, he said cocky, grabbing two sabers. “Let's go settle this outside. I am quite in the mood to kick your fucking ass.”  
Bill raised an eyebrow, his anger suddenly vanishing. “You sure? After that... Night?”, he asked, knowing that after having sex the first time – especially with a man – the submissive part was mostly sore the day after.   
Dipper tilt his head, smirking at him. “Oh really? _Now_ you're worried? That's... Amusing.” He chuckled, shaking his head as he lead the demon on deck again. “I'm fine. I might go easy on you today.”  
The mood changed immediately. The half siren was always up for some competition and Dipper _definitely_ offered quite some. Seemed to never get bored with the captain. “Fine... We'll see about that.”

~~~~~~~ 

“Really?”, Mabel asked interested as she sat in front of Will, Pacifica right next to her while Gideon managed to stay around them as well today instead of listening to Robbie, Wendy, Candy or Grenda.  
Will was way too overwhelmed, he just nodded.. Three people. Three _humans_. And he just told them under his breath that he and his brother were both half siren and half demon. That was all. But they were all so interested in his being. They were all so... Different. He just wished to have Bill here. He never talked to humans alone. They seemed nice but... Will just wasn't used to talking to anyone but his brother.  
“S-Shouldn't you be teaching me h-how to steal?”, he asked after a short break, not looking up.  
Gideon was fascinated. William was amazing. He was a magical creature, but not at all what he had read in the books of Pacifica's library back in their home town. He wasn't scary, he wasn't brutal or a monster... He was just shy. And Mabel might have been a little over the top.  
Mabel chuckled. “Hell yes, I should but this is way more interesting~!” She smiled wider, looking at the man with the blue hair. “You're amazing!”  
Gideon frowned a little, looking at Pacifica with a worried expression. This might have _really_ been too much for now.  
Pacifica clearly understood. She put her hand on Mabel's shoulder, softly rubbing it. “Hey, Mabel... How about we delay this for now? I'd... _Love_ to spend some time with you... Alone.”  
The brunette captain looked at her, eyes widened. “... _Oh._ ” A soft blush appeared on her face. “Well. I... I think we can continue your training later.” She smirked, now grabbing Pacifica's hand. She just smiled wider, winking at Gideon.  
He simply shook his head, smiling wide as well. “Such a dork...”, the man with the white hair whispered, then looking at Will who seemed a lot more relaxed now that there was only one human to deal with anymore.  
“So... If you want to, I can explain humans to you a little...”, Gideon offered, smiling at the demon as soon as the two girls had left.  
The demon blinked, his blue eyes now fixed on the tailor. “You... You would do that?”, he asked, rather surprised. “I-I thought you'd also be asking me about... Well, my brother, my species or... Me...”, he stuttered nervously, frowning deeply, not able to look at Gideon for too long as he simply was a nervous wreck.  
Gideon chuckled softly. “Of course this would all be really, really interesting. But... To be honest, I can see that you don't like talking about yourself that much, or talking in general so... I'd love to tell you some things _you_ want to know...”  
Will slowly started smiling. “That-... That's really kind of you, Gideon... Where do I start...?”, he asked, quickly trying to come up with a question.  
Gideon smiled at him, waiting patiently to answer anything the demon wanted to know. This was definitely going to be a long afternoon.

~~~~~~

“This is impossible!”, he groaned, shaking his head. Anger obviously showed on his face.  
The owner of the pub flinched, biting her lip. “I-I am truly sorry, I didn't know it was _them_ ”, she said, stuttering a little, fearing the punishment of the leader of the royal guard. “They just departed a day or two ago... They can't be too far a-an--”  
“SILENCE!”, he yelled, slamming his fist on the table. “We'll catch them. We'll catch these filthy pirates... Sooner or later...”, he hissed annoyed, turning around to the rest of the guard. “Get your gears, we'll be departing tonight. We can not waste another day. We're so close on their tracks and I will _not_ let them flee again... We will catch them and bring back order to our kingdom...”, he yelled, all the other guards yelling with him, leaving the pub behind.  
They would find them. _Soon._  
Quickly the royal guards were all back on their ships, sailing through the night and following the trail they predicted the crew of pirates would take.  
The head of the royal guard frowned, looking around. “We need to pass this part of the ocean as quick as possible... We have information about... Creatures living around here...”, he said to the captain of their ship, who quickly nodded. “We won't risk anything sir... We're so close now, this time we'll catch them... I am certain of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay qwq University started again and I'm quite busy rn qwq Hope u like this chapter anyways ;w;


	7. Illusions

„Finally... I got to admit, being on the ocean is really an experience but... Having land under my feet again is _really_ comfortable for now too”, Gideon said, stretching his arms as he and Pacifica left the ship for now, Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Robbie following them and nodding as well.  
The black haired man groaned a little. “And it's again us who are supposed to buy food supplies.”  
Pacifica shrugged, smiling softly. “Don't be so negative, Robbie. It will be a nice afternoon, and later Mabel said we would stay at another pub and have some more fun...”  
Wendy chuckled. “Well, I know _who_ Captain Mabel will have fun with again... She seems to like you quite much to be honest...”   
Pacifica tried to hide her blushed cheeks again, trying to laugh it off as well. “Shush, we should better get our job done for now, come on everyone...”  
And with that, the small group of people left the port for now, leaving behind two captains and one half demon.  
Yes. Only one.  
“William, what the hell? Where did Bill go? He's not supposed to go against my orders”, Dipper said, slightly annoyed, but also worried. The demon could get himself into quite some trouble.  
Will flinched, biting his lower lip. “W-Well... He didn't disobey... Y-you never said he was not allowed to leave the ship... You have _not_ ordered him to stay here...”, the blue haired half siren mumbled, while Mabel simply frowned.  
“You know, Dipper... He has a point there...”, she said, braiding her hair as there was suddenly a laugh. A very familiar laugh.  
“Well, well, well... A certain Captain didn't think about loopholes in a deal... Too bad I like being a dick”, he hummed, winking at Dipper who was simply staring at Bill.  
The demon wore golden rings, fancier clothes than Dipper has given him, his golden hair bound together on one side, his golden eyes shiny and looking at the three of them.  
Dipper frowned, crossing his arms. “What on earth have you done? Did you steal from the market?”, he asked, shaking his head.  
Bill looked into the sky, thinking for a moment.

~~~~~~  
 _About half an hour before....  
There were loud groans, fire everywhere and Bill held the captain of the smaller ship of the royal guard, the one closest to their own ship, by the collar, his magic creating an illusion that showed a perfectly normal ship on the outside, though in reality it was quite the opposite.  
“You are following us, don't you...”, he said, his face a neutral expression. The rest of the crew was already either dead or unconscious because of Bill's attack. He never minded taking the lives of his enemies. Especially if they were such an easy prey. His shiny golden eyes shifted to a darker, crimson color. “I don't like people creeping up on my butt... You either turn around and tell your boss that you are on the wrong track or your head will roll.”  
The man gulped, his whole body shaking and his eyes widened. He knew he was screwed c o m p l e t e l y. He stuttered something but Bill simply sighed, already bored and deciding he'd go for the latter option, using magic to end his life as well.... The man lost conscious, the demon throwing him into the ocean without hesitation. What a nice meal for some sharks.  
Hm. He looked around. The chaos he created... So much death he had brought to them... Definitely enough to keep spreading the legends about evil sea creatures.  
As soon as he was done looking at the mess he caused, he started smirking.  
Time to rob a ship, it seemed. The blond demon walked around on the remains of what used to be a ship of the royal guard, grabbing what he could take. He stole so much gold and clothes and as he was done, he simply jumped into the water, the rest of the ship burning down in blue flames the illusion vanishing... And when he arrived back at the Pines' ship that just waited at the port, he overheared the twins talking to his brother._  
~~~~~~

Cackling, he shake his head, back in the present now. “Heh... It's magic”, Bill concluded his thoughts, a huge smirk on his face when he looked at Dipper, who squinted.  
The male captain was not convinced. “Did you get your fucking ass into trouble? Tell me the truth.”  
The blond demon snaked his finger around Dipper's chin, making him look into his golden eyes again. This stubborn, brunet captain... Not at all scared of the demon... It was impressive to Bill. Everyone he had met, everyone he had threatened to kill or was rather close to at least, feared him. But not this stubborn, captain.  
“Make me~”, Bill purred, stealing a kiss off these stupidly tempting lips.  
Mabel gasped, followed by a giggle. God damn. Bill _definitely_ knew how to seduce his victims.. Or in his case, her brother. Thank god they had the deal to make sure he didn't kill Dipper.  
Will felt obviously uneasy. He was happy that his brother had fun and he seemed to actually like this human, or else he would have found a way around the deal, because that's just always what he did but... But Will wasn't as involved in all these human things. So he always had to look away when someone was as close as Dipper and his brother were right now.  
The brunet male captain was surprised by the kiss, stumbling back a bit, only to feel Bill's arm wrap around himself, making sure he wouldn't trip. That stupid bastard... Something was up. And he wanted to know what this ass was trying to hide from him. But for now... Dipper closed his eyes, returning the kiss for a brief moment, enjoying the soft and sweet demonic lips, tempted to do more, as his mind started working properly again, deciding to bite the half siren's lip harshly, making Bill flinch and pull back.  
“OUCH! Fucking asshole, what the hell is wrong with you?”, he hissed, moving his finger up to his lip to check if he was bleeding.  
Dipper put on a confident smirk. “This is a game both of us can play... But for now, we will make sure to check if anyone is coming after us while we wait for the others to return with our supplies for the next few days...”, he explained.  
Bill chuckled, now throwing a bag he hid behind his back just in midst of their tiny group. Everyone just stared at Bill, not sure how to react. The demon smirked a little wider.  
Of course the first to react was again the fearless captain, as he walked closer, opening the bag, only to find tons of – very familiar – treasures, gold and jewelry. His expression got a little darker. “... We have to leave immediately when the rest of the crew returns”, he said, raising one of the rings so his sister could see it. The female captain gulped, nodding at Dipper. “Understood...”, she said.  
The royal guard. They were closer than they thought...  
“Where did you fight them?”, Dipper asked, looking up at the demon, his expression showing slight worry and anger.  
Bill crossed his arms. “They are not threat. I burnt down the smaller ship, the one closest to us... It will take them at least a day or two to look for survivors. They know exactly that this part of the ocean is dangerous because of sea creatures... Aka, Will and me. They should've been a little more careful it seemed...”  
Both Dipper and Mabel kept shaking their heads. And Bill just didn't understand. They hated the royal guard, didn't they? Why would they act like it was such a big deal that they were getting closer? It made no sense at all.  
“I'll go look for the rest of the crew. This is an emergency. I'll be back as soon as I can, Dip. Please stay save. If they get too close, sail away and come back when you can. I can hide, you know me”, Mabel said, looking more determined and serious than she had been in a while.  
Dipper quickly nodded, moving quickly. “Alright. I'll figure something out... I have two demons. If push comes to shove... I might have to kill some of the guards.”  
With another nod, Mabel left the ship, running towards the market to find the rest of their crew members.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Dipper, Will and Bill were bent over old scrolls, new scrolls and maps, while the two demons kept quite for most of the time and the captain mumbled to himself, trying so badly to figure out a plan to make this work. “This is the worst...”, he kept mumbling.  
“You know, _captain_ , I hate repeating myself, but I completely demolished the leading ship. They will look for survivors, will get the injured ones medical help and after all this they will start tracking you down again, at that point we'll be gone for days. Why are you so terrified?”, the blond demon asked, glaring down at the maps as Dipper tried figuring out which of the ways would be the easiest to get the guards off their ass.  
“They won't look for survivors”, he said dryly, sighing deeply as he finally looked up again. “Mabel and I are on their list for years now. I will _not_ be sentenced to death because of something ridiculous like that... We have a maximum of two hours until they get to us. Mabel and the others have to return as quick as possible. And even then, we have to be ten times more careful...”  
Bill crossed his arms, looking over at Will who simply shrugged, a worried expression on his face as well. “... You said you avoided killing at all costs... Why would they be specifically looking for you and Mabel?”  
Dipper's brown eyes suddenly looked a lot more mysterious when he locked with Bill's golden ones. “I'll explain everything to you... When we get out of this alive.”

~~~~~~

Mabel was trained for causing distraction. But she definitely wasn't trained for being quiet and discrete. So she had quite an inner conflict when she arrived at the market. She had to find Gideon, Pacifica, Wendy, Robbie, Candy and Grenda. And, best case, not draw attention to the crew members. Quick. She had to get them quickly and leave. None of them was save if the royal guard arrived here. And they would. She was more than certain that it was rather optimistic of Bill to think the head of the royal guard would stop and look for survivors if that meant letting the chance slip of catching the mystery twins.  
“Mabel?”, Gideon asked, as he was the one noticing her first. Candy, Robbie and Grenda looked up as well. The group of four was already done with getting some supplies for the next days, but Wendy and Pacifica were nowhere to be found. “Oh god... Where are Pas and Wendy? We have to get back, they are way too close, come on now...”, she said and everyone, except for Gideon knew what Mabel was talking about. Without another word, they followed orders, making their way back to the ship, except for Gideon who stayed with Mabel, looking for the other two.  
“Who is too close?”, he asked curious while looking for his best friend and the ginger crew member.  
“The guards... The royal guards... Bill informed us, I just hope it's not too late already...”, she mumbled frustrated, trying to find her girlfriend so badly.  
Gideon seemed to be thinking for a moment. The royal guard was looking for them?.... And then it hit him. How could he have not figured that out early. It all fitted so well. He had been so incredibly blind for the past days. “...We're in massive trouble, huh?”  
Mabel nodded. “Yes... And if we want to live to see another day, we better hurry and find these two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, next chapter there will be quite a revelation~ uwu I'm sick right now, that's why I had time to write for once... Hope you liked the chapter = w =


	8. Unveiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just managed to get this done before work, so sorry if there are mistakes in it!  
> Have fun with my little revelation and enjoy!! uwu

„That was a fucking close call... Bill, Will, can you somehow manage to keep them off track? We need more time...“, Dipper said, a dark frown on his face the whole time.   
For a moment, the demons looked at one another, before looking back to Dipper. It's been a stressful day and it just seemed like the stress was not going to end. Wendy, Pacifica, Mabel, Robbie, Gideon, Candy and Grenda sure took their time on the market. They almost got hit by the ship's cannon while waiting for everyone. The damn royal guard was serious. They wanted them, dead or alive. And they have _never_ been this close.  
Now, a few hours later, the sun was setting. And they barely managed to keep them off their tracks.  
Will just squinted. “I-I mean... There are ways but... I-I'm not sure if we can get rid of them for good...”, he explained, biting his lower lip as he waited for his big brother to respond.  
“You know, _Captain_ , magic works with everything, but there are a few things, not even we can do. Like getting rid of an entire ship _without killing them_. That's neither a siren's, nor a demon's nature. Can you finally tell us what the hell is even going on?”, he asked, now even more curious.  
Dipper simply shook his head. “We're just lucky our ship is smaller and slightly quicker... Can we talk about this when we're not worrying about our lives?”, he asked, looking at the blond demon.  
Bill sighed in annoyance. “If you insist...”, he mumbled, crossing his arms, a little pissed off. He was getting more and more curious and not knowing something was the most displeasing thing anyone could do to the half demon being.  
Mabel frowned as well. “It doesn't help right now... Grenda, Candy, Robbie, Wendy, Gideon and Pacifica... Get some rest. We need at least part of our crew well rested in the morning. Dipper, Will, Bill and me will make sure we'll make it to out of this alive...”  
Of course they weren't too sure if this was a good idea, but they also knew that Dipper and Mabel were the ones who knew best in a situation like this. So they followed their orders, leaving the four of them alone for now.  
This was going to be a _very_ long night.

~~~~~~

Completely sleep deprived they arrived at a port, almost too small to be seen on the outside. The passage they had to get through with their ship was too tight for anything bigger than their own ship, so it was pretty impossible for the royal guard to find their way in here. A big plus was also the mist Will and Bill managed to create around the smaller ship, making sure the royal guard would lose track of them for sure.  
“See... We're save for now... Told you all that we could make it...”, Dipper said, yawning loud and rubbing his eyes. It had been way too much struggle in his opinion.  
“Oh! Dipper, have you seen that?”, Mabel asked. She wasn't as sleep deprived as him, as she had managed to get a few hours of sleep on the go.  
The male captain sighed deeply. “What?”, he asked, now looking up a smile forming on his face. “Hell yes... That's exactly what I needed...” There was a rather fancy looking inn not too far from the port. “Alright. Let's go... I need a break for now...”, he mumbled.  
“What about the crew?”, Bill asked, raising an eyebrow. He was sure that they would be save here for a few hours, maybe even a day or two.   
“Will? Would you stay here and tell the other's that we're in town, both checking for potential threats and probably staying at the inn for a while? I seriously need some rest...”, he said, rubbing his temples.  
Will flinched. He looked at Bill again, who simply shrugged it off. He trusted his little brother to make his own decisions. And the ship didn't seem to dangerous, as the royal guard was not around for now. The blue haired half demon nodded slowly. “Sure... I will wait til they wake up and inform them...”  
“Great... Let's get going then, Bill, Mabel...”, he said, quickly adjusting his clothes, checking that he took both some gold to pay and his saber with him – just in case.  
~~~~~~~

“What?”, Pacifica asked, being the first awake and meeting Will all alone on deck. “They... They left alone to check out the town?”, she frowned deeply, crossing her arms as she looked up at the taller demon with the blue hair.  
Will flinched again. “W-Well, Dipper and Mabel... T-They took Bill with them... It's... Probably save right now...”, he mumbled, scratching his neck. “I-I guess they plan on staying a day here and then move in the opposite direction to buy us some time and get away from the royal guard...”  
The blond girl sighed softly. “I... I need to talk to Mabel. Gideon has told me... _Something_ , and I need to figure out if this is true...” Without further hesitation, the librarian was about to leave the ship as well, when Will grabbed her hand.  
“W-Wait! They are looking if it's save for us to stay here... W-We should leave it up to them and wait here, don't you think?”, he asked slightly nervous.  
But Pacifica just shook her head, determined to leave. “I don't get hurt easily. I can talk my way out of situations better than you imagine.”  
Will bit his lower lip, seeing Gideon come over just now. Thank god. Maybe he could talk his best friend out of doing something stupid.  
“What's up? Why are Mabel and Dipper gone...? And, I guess Bill too?”, he asked, yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes as he had just gotten up a few minutes ago.  
“W-Well, uh... They are checking the town for any sort of dangers. B-But the royal guard should be unable to follow us here s-so... Maybe we just wait til they return, no?”, he asked hopeful, expecting Gideon to agree with him...  
… Which he didn't. “Really? Gods, they are already into so much trouble! They should have woken us so we could discuss how to go on! Geez... I agree with Pacifica. We should go look for them. Right. Now. If they get caught they'll pull us into trouble as well. In _massive_ trouble. I knew this was dangerous... God damn, why did I ever agree joining you all here?”  
Pacifica rolled her eyes with a smile. “Because you can not resist the adventure... And neither could I. Let's go. If you are so worried about us, come with us, Will. With a demon on our side, nothing bad could happen... Could it?”  
Will froze. “I-I don't know if that's such a great idea...”, he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. But then suddenly, both his hands were grabbed by the friends, as they dragged the demon off deck as well. Oh boy. He was so getting into trouble.

~~~~~~

“Shut up!”, Bill hissed, hiding Mabel's hat and trying to push her down, making sure she looked smaller and blended in with the crowd as much as possible. It was already enough that one of the twins got the attention drawn to him. There were bounty posters all over town. The royal guard was damn serious this time. And due to their sleep deprivation, neither Dipper, nor Mabel, nor Bill noticed that there were actual guards patrolling. If that wasn't enough, it was one of their most important generals plus minions as well. Too fucking bad. At least the people were way too curious and quickly formed a crowd, making it easier for Mabel and Bill to hide.  
And midst them all, there he stood. Dipper, completely lacking sleep, his saber drawn. Opposite of him the general, his saber drawn as well.  
“Dipper, or should I say, _Mason_ Pines? You are a disappointment on so many levels...”, the older man hissed.  
“...So we meet again, don't we... Stanford.” A grin appeared on Dipper's face. A dark and cold grin.   
Bill immediately froze. Stanford... Oh no. It hit him like a brick. It made sense. It made so much fucking sense now.  
The brunet laughed, shaking his head. “Head of the royal guard and the worst grunkle anyone could hope for... I'm actually not surprised. Of course you knew that your ship was too slow. Probably Stanley sails it? And you, oh so smart, figured where we would end up...”  
Stanford tried to hide his anger. Focus. Pirates were dangerous – even if they were your relatives, he told himself.  
“You are accused of high treason. You and your whole crew will be sentenced to death... Or, that's what was decided by the court. The king and queen, though, sent us, wanting to bring you back to the castle alive... You should be _thankful_ it was Stanley and me who found you...”  
Dipper laughed, again really dark. “ _Thankful?_ Are you kidding me? We are _not_ going back there ever again. Go around, look for a new prince and princess! We have made a decision and I'd rather die then become the heir of the throne.”  
A collective gasp could be heard, the crowd now starting mumbling and muttering. Mabel bit her lip. She wanted to help her brother. She had to. Stanford was not known to show mercy that easily. Not even on the king's or queen's – she refused to refer to them as their parents – order.  
And suddenly, they could hear metal crush against metal. They started fighting. Oh no. The brunette captain gulped, watching her brother and her grunkle fencing. Shivers ran down her spine.  
Bill frowned as well. “You're worried, aren't you? But your brother fights good, he defeated me more than once, he will be fine... Right?”  
“... The... the thing is... Guess who taught him how to fight...”, she mumbled, frowning a little more. “And guess who hasn't slept for the last twenty four hours?”  
The blond demon started to understand. And the sudden urge inside of him to help Dipper was... New to him. Why would he do that? He never helped anyone but his brother. He didn't _care_ about humans. Not the slightest. And especially not now that he knew that Dipper was related to one of his enemies. Since when did he... Like the captain seriously? He shook his head, taking a deep breath. Damn. He had to make a decision, and he wasn't sure he could.  
Pacifica, Gideon and Will suddenly arrived at the scene, the girl immediately covering her mouth. “Oh no... Dipper!!”, she gasped, running towards Mabel and Bill, who obviously tried to stay unseen on the edge of the crowd. They looked up, gulping.  
“We need to do something!”, the librarian said, chewing on her lip, as suddenly there was a sharp scream of pain. All of them now looked over at the fighting scene.  
“ARGH!”, Dipper hissed, falling to his knees. His saber fell to the ground. Stanford's expression was as neutral as could be.  
“You think you are smart... Guess you should have stayed and learnt a lot more from me instead of stealing a ship and try to run from your responsibilities... What a disappointment.”  
The brunet captain's sight got blurrier by the second. The pain increased. The saber went right through his body, sticking out on the other side, blood dripping down and soaking his clothes. His breath was shaky. He could barely speak or answer right now. He couldn't even remember what happened next, as his feet and hands started feeling numb. The last thing he could hear was a desperate cry from a certain demon, yelling his name. It was no use. The prince blacked out on the spot.


	9. Yes Master

„He's waking up...“, a dull voice said, not to far away from him. Or was it far away? He couldn't quite figure it out. Everything was blurry. He felt so numb. And there was this heavy feeling on his wrists, his head ached and he felt dizzy. He just wanted to get back to sleep, but it was so hard to. Completely disoriented he tried to slowly open his eyes, which was a challenge itself.  
A guard nodded, looking over at the servant. “Should we inform Stanford?”, he asked the blond man. The servant slowly nodded, as if he was not willing to do so. Or did Dipper just imagine things now? Where even was he... Why Stanford... He couldn't quite remember, his headache still occupying his thoughts.  
As soon as the guard had left, the servant breathed a sigh of relief. “Dipper... Dipper, please, focus...”, he mumbled quietly, his voice sounding very familiar to the injured prince.  
His sight was still blurry when he looked down on himself, groaning heavily. His chest was covered in bandages, a dark red shade seeming to color most of it. Looking a little further, he too noticed the ropes around his wrists. “S-Shit...”, he hissed, the pain in his chest slowly returning at the sight of the bandages.  
The blond servant groaned a little. “Dipper, listen...”  
All of a sudden, Dipper felt like his mind was blown. He looked the servant right in the eyes... Only to see Bill.  
No. _No_. Why was he here? Why was he dressed like one of the royal servants? Why? “W-What is this?”, he asked, confused, letting out a hiss as his head started hurting more.  
Bill took a deep breath. “You don't remember, do you?” He raised his hand, using magic to seal the door for now. He needed to explain this.  
“You... You shouldn't be here, Bill, please...”, he said, shaking his head. This was terrible. He knew his grunkle, the head of the royal guard oh too well. And he knew about his encounter with a siren a long time ago. Slowly, the pieces started to fall into place. His chocolate brown eyes widened.   
Bill took a deep breath again. “Okay, I know I shouldn't, but here I am. When Stanford attacked you, I was so in shock I ran up to you and him... But you fainted already. I told him he's a fucking asshole and I would kick his shitty ass, I remember the others and the crowd backing away in fear, apparently I was again surrounded by blue flames... I didn't notice, I was so angry in that moment...”  
Dipper tried to sit up slowly, hissing in pain as he did so. The servant immediately put his hand on the former captain's shoulder, pressing him down onto the bed again, gently.  
“Shh... Stay like this. Your wound is still not at all healed up. You need at least another few days till you can walk again... He hit you quite hard... Anyways, Stanford was prepared this time... I've met him a long time ago. Apparently he learnt from his mistakes...”  
Dipper groaned, leaning back again, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. “I figured you knew one another... But what the hell happened? Why are you here? You should've stayed with Mabel...”  
Bill rolled his golden eyes. “Shut up and listen... I tried to seduce Stanford with my siren voice but... He was immune. And then he said something... _If you fight me now, Mason will lose too much blood. He will die and it will be your fault._ ” The half demon sighed. “I hate myself for showing weakness... I still don't know why I even gave a fuck... Why I _care_ about you, when you should be just another one of my victims... Nothing more... What is it about you that makes me so addicted...”, he mumbled more to himself than to Dipper.  
The brunet almost felt... Flattered? Slightly irritated? He couldn't exactly make out this odd feeling, but he decided to shake if off for now, hissing again in pain as he moved slightly. “So... So you didn't attack him... To save me... B-But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here... And why you were here with... With one of Stanford's minions...?”, he asked, still slightly confused about this.  
Bill took a deep breath. “I saved you by agreeing to a deal with Stanford. It was the only choice I had left... I'm... I'm sorry. I became his servant, having to swear I would do what he ordered me to... Which is right now, taking care of you. Making sure you wouldn't die until you're back at the castle...”  
The brunet quickly shook his head. “No, Bill, please tell me this is just a sick joke... Stanford can't-”  
It was that exact moment, when there was a heavy knock on the door.  
“Bill, open this fucking door”, a dark voice said. _Stanford's_ voice.  
The demon took a breath, gritting his teeth. “Yes, _Master_ ”, he hissed annoyed, letting the magic disappear that locked the door and opening it.  
Dipper froze. These words coming from Bill's mouth... This was just so incredibly wrong. It felt wrong. It sounded wrong. This just had to be an incredibly bad dream, a nightmare... It had to be.  
Stanford walked up to the prince, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I am so disappointed... Both in you and your fighting skills. Did you _seriously_ think you could flee? As soon as we got your sister back as well, we will restore the royal family's reputation and you will marry the prince and princess your parents chose for you. And now, you better make sure not to move too much. Or else you might die, and the king and queen won't be too pleased about that.” His expression was cold as ice.  
And Dipper wished to just wake up from this nightmare. “Shut it...”  
Stanford simply rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. “Bill, we’re going. Let’s capture this stubborn princess and get her on board as well.”  
The demon again gritted his teeth, hating that he made this deal and was forced through invisible bonds to obey this man. “Yes, _Master_ ”, he hissed again, as both of them left the room, Bill obviously against his will.  
Dipper reached out his hand but it was no use. He started chewing on his lower lip. This nightmare… This nightmare just had to end…

~~~~~~~

“Alright folks, this is the worst situation we could have ended up in… and I know that. But we can not give up now. We have to save my brother. And Will’s brother. I am not willing to let Dipper suffer anymore… i-if he’s still alive, I will save him. Who is with me?!”, Mabel yelled at her crew, obviously both frustrated and determined.  
There was collective grumbles and worries, making the brunette almost lose hope. But then, Pacifica stood up. “I am with you. I joined the crew to go on an adventure … And now that I am in it, I won’t back out again. I’ll go where you lead me, Captain.”  
Gideon sighed, getting up as well. “I think this is a terrible idea, but I promised myself to never let Pacifica face any challenge alone. So I’m in as well.”  
Will took a deep breath, his whole body shaking. “T-this time… i will be the one, saving my brother… N-not the other way round. I o-of course am in too.”  
With all their support, the rest of the crew just had to agree as well. Mabel smiled bright. Pacifica had yet again saved her day. “Alright, then… Ladies and gentlemen…” The brunette captain drew her saber. “We are going to save my brother and Bill. First, the facts. We know that Stanford has taken them to the ship of the royal guard, which means there will be tons and tons of guards around. Not save for Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Robbie, Will or me. We all look like pirates, and of course they would recognize me, as the lost princess, and Will as Bill’s twin. Which leaves the two of you… Pacifica and Gideon. Please, you two have to distract them so we can get on board and rescue both Bill and Dipper…”  
Gideon crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. “And how do you expect us to distract the whole crew of guards? If it’s true that they have been looking for you for the past years, they will be more than careful to keep the heir of the throne on board. And you soon too, Mabel.”  
The brunette captain frowned a little. Gideon was right. They had to plan this more careful.  
Will gulped, playing nervously with his fingers as he cleared his throat. “Y-you know… I… uh… I can create illusions to distract them… M-Me and Bill practiced that a lot…”  
Gideon rubbed his temples. “Okay, break time. Dipper got heavily injured, right? We can’t just crash in and get him out of there. He needs to get better first. But they also are not going to leave the port or island too soon because they are still looking for you, Mabel… So listen here… All of you, except for Pacifica, get a room in the worst looking inn you could find. They wouldn’t suspect you to stay there, because you could afford better. Pas, you come with me… I need many different fabrics and needles, scissors and more.”  
Mabel slowly understood where this was going. “Of course! I forgot you were a tailor, Gideon!”, she said, smiling wider. “Then it’s settled. We will split up and hide for now, get new, less obvious clothes, and give Dipper some days to heal… i hope he’s alright…”, she said, sighing softly. Her poor brother. The scene was stuck in her head. Stanford attacking him… knowing exactly what to do and how to avoid vital organs… She shook her head. It was terrifying. Sighing deeply, she pulled out a small bag filled with gold and silver coins. “Here, Gideon. If you need more, we’ll stay at the inn, the one close to the woods.”  
Gideon nodded immediately, taking the bad. “Excellent choice. They would probably suspect you closer to the ship and the port… We’ll meet all of you there as soon as I got what I needed.”  
“Alright, see you soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The day passed quicker than expected, Gideon had returned with a bunch of fabrics and utensils he had needed for Mabel’s new outfit. And for the rest of the crew as well. Making sure he had enough space in his room, he started taking measurements, before working all night to get this done.  
As soon as the sun rose, Gideon took a deep breath. It was done. He had finished a whole outfit in one night. He was actually rather proud of himself.  
Pacifica hesitantly knocked on the door of Gideon’s room. “Gideon, are you still awake?”, she asked quietly.  
“Come all in, Pas, it’s done…”, he said, very proud of himself.  
The librarian entered the room, smiling a little at him. He had dark circles under his eyes. But the outfit was perfect. Nothing special, slightly masculine… Perfect to hide the mighty princess. She sat down next to Gideon. “It looks great. I bet Mabel will love it too. But you need sleep too. As much as you always worry about me, I too worry about you. That’s what best friends are for, right?”  
Gideon chuckled. “Sure, sure… I’ll sleep as soon as she tried it on, so I know if I need to change something.”  
Mabel just peaked into the room, checking if Gideon was sleeping. Seeing him and Pacifica talk, she smiled, entering the room as well. “Hey there… Are you two okay?”, she asked, only now noticing that Gideon was already done with her new outfit. She blinked a few times. This was just _so_ different from what she had expected. So it was perfect. “Oh god… I wanna try it on.”  
The white haired male simply gestured her to do so, as he was really tired. He let out a yawn.  
Without hesitation, Mabel grabbed everything and quickly went back to her own room, getting changed.  
Only a few moments later, she entered again and looked like a completely different person.  
Pacifica gasped. “Mabel you… You look not at all like yourself.”  
“I know, right? Gideon did a great job…”, she said, chuckling softly, but then tilt her head as she saw Gideon holding the scissors again. “... You wanna change something?”, the princess asked, tilting her head.  
The tailor smiled a little. “Mabel, as much as you look different, we still need to change one final thing… Do you trust me?”, he asked, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones.  
She frowned for a moment, but nodded slowly. “Sure... “  
Gideon smiled. “Good. Close your eyes. Pacifica, you too, please.”  
Pacifica crossed her arms, wanting to object, but deciding that she too trusted her best friend.  
He waited for both of them to close their eyes, before stepping forward and… He took a deep breath, cutting Mabel’s hair slightly shorter than shoulder length. “Alright… You’ll be good now. They won’t find you.”  
Mabel gulped. She had felt it. And she wasn’t sure if she would like it but… But she knew he was right. Now she had the perfect disguise. “Alright… I’m serious about this. We will save my brother and Bill. And this is only the start…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating sooner, but here you go uwu~  
> Also omfg thank you all for 100+ kudos qwq you're great, feel my love qwq  
> I also plan on finishing a drawing of Mabel's new outfit and hairstyle =w=


	10. There is hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super sorry the update took so long qwq' here you go! Enjoy~

„He tries to get here“, Will said quietly. They had been planning for the past week. It had to work. “But it doesn't seem willingly. His magic is forced... Deals are binding... And Bill making one with his old enemy...” He sighed, shaking his head. This was _really_ bad. He never saw his brother rush into a deal with so many downsides.  
Mabel nodded, still trying to get used to her new hairstyle. It was so weird... But she knew it was necessary. Playing with one of her short strands of hair, she sighed softly. “Ford probably forces Bill to find us... That's why I said it would be perfect if you could hide us with your magic...”, she said, looking at Will slightly frustrated. This whole situation was terrible. But they needed to be patient. Even though waiting was definitely _not_ something Mabel was good at.  
“I'm doing my best, don't worry... Bill won't find us, not with the magic he uses right now. And as long as Ford doesn't change strategy, we will be safe for a little longer... Believe it or not, I have been the one that managed to hide us while Bill mostly was the one fighting, if push came to shove… But for now…” He sighed. “We just have to wait for Pacifica and Gideon to distract them properly... And then be as quick as possible”, the demon said, feeling insanely nervous at the thought of going against his brother's old enemy. The thing was...   
Getting Dipper out of there would be easy... Or, well, _easier_ compared to saving Bill. Getting a demon out of a deal was… Difficult to say the least.  
“Yes. I trust Pacifica. And Gideon too. They will do a great job”, Mabel said, looking into the small golden flames that functioned as campfire for the female captain and the siren. The rest of the crew was fast asleep already.  
“You wanna tell me about what happened between your brother and my Grunkle?”, she asked, looking at Will again.  
The blue demon started chewing on his lower lip. “Uh…. It was like… 20 years ago… He was sailing the seven seas with his twin brother, looking for any magical creature he could find. He studied them. Taking notes and writing down everything. Bill was fascinated by his studies. That’s why he sneaked onto their ship, stealing the notes… He would’ve almost gotten away with it, using his siren voice... If it wasn’t for Ford… He managed to resist…” Will sighed, shaking his head. “Bill… He threw some of the most important pieces of pergament into the ocean… Where I saved them, using my magic to make them waterproof and… Hid them, to this day. Ford was furious. They had a fight… Bill only saved his ass by agreeing to a deal that made it unable for him to steal and/or destroy any pergament Ford wrote on… As you know my brother by now, he was not very happy about it. But he agreed on leaving it at that, avoiding the Pines’ twins as best as possible… Well, that was until he ran into Dipper and decided to save his life at all cost.”  
Mabel listened closely, frowning a little. She knew about Stanford’s research. And also about his hate towards sirens and demons. But she would have never guessed that this was because of Bill. Then again, she only knew him and his younger twin brother for a few days now. “God… I really hope we can get him out of there safely. And my brother of course too.”

~~~~~~~~

“Oh! So _this_ is the royal guard?”, Pacifica asked, pretending to be completely oblivious to anything around her while she talked to one of the guards who seemed to already like the blonde girl.  
The guard put on a gentle smile. “Yes, indeed. We protect the royal family… And of course also every single person, every small villager of the kingdom… including you, madame.”  
Pacifica giggled, shaking her head as she kept distracting the guard so Gideon could get on board. Which he actually managed to do without too much trouble.  
He… he really made it. Now he just had to find the room Dipper was in. Or, well, where he was supposed to be. According to Mabel, they should be close to the Captain’s cabin, which was located right on top of the ship. Obviously, there were some more guards around, patrolling the ship.  
Being as sneaky as possible, Gideon hid behind big barrels, waiting, walking, his heart racing with every step he took to get closer. It was hard. He was so incredibly nervous. Everybody counted on him and Pacifica.  
A soft sigh came over his lips as he finally made it to the cabin. It was unlocked.  
Without thinking about it twice, he entered the cabin, closing the door quickly and silently as possible.  
He breathed a sigh of relief, running a hand through his short, white hair. “Thank god…”, he mumbled, as he looked up, two doors to his sides. One seemed obviously like the main cabin of the ship, probably the captain’s. As for the other one, it was locked, looking a little shabbier than the other one. Gideon started chewing on his lower lip, the nerve wrecking nervosity killing him. He walked closer to the old door, pressing his ear against the wood, quietly knocking. “Pssssst… Dipper? Are you in there?”, he whispered quietly.  
The prince looked up. This was not Ford’s voice. And definitely not Stan’s or Bill’s voice either. He slowly got up from his bed, still feeling weak. His body only healed slowly, but at least he managed to walk by now. “Who’s there?”, he asked suspicious.  
“It’s me! Gideon. Can you open the door?”, he asked, again relieved that the whole plan worked out so perfect. This was great. They worried way too much this whole time. It won’t be too difficult to save him.  
“Uh, I can’t… Ford has the key. Maybe Bill… If we’re lucky, the key is in his room. It should not be locked, go over and check”, he said, taking a deep breath. “... And… As much as I love Bill… We can not save him right now. We have to leave without him today. I know it’s harsh and it hurts me most, trust me, but it’s too dangerous.” Dipper leaned his forehead against the door. “If you even can get me out of here. It’s not easy… Ford should be having dinner right now, so we have about an hour. Please, Gideon… Get me out of here.”  
Gideon nodded immediately. “I’ll try, Dipper… I’ll see if I can find the key, don’t worry!”, he said, quickly turning around to slowly open the other door. For a brief moment, he wondered why this one wasn’t locked, but he just blamed it on his luck. He poked his head into the room, looking around just to make sure nobody was in there. Sneaking in as quietly as possible, he tried finding an oil lamp, as the room was _really_ dim. “Geez… This way it won’t work…”, he grumbled annoyed.  
Suddenly, there was a blue light, igniting out of nowhere and Gideon immediately froze. His blue eyes met the golden ones of the demon. And Bill’s expression was not pleased.  
“You shouldn’t be here, Gideon”, he said, sighing softly. “Get out. Or I have to kill you. It’s Ford’s order. I _have to_ obey, if I don’t want to face the consequences.” He had a dead serious expression on his face.  
And Gideon was not sure how to properly react, his body tensing. “Bill… Listen. I have to save Dipper. I need the key to his room… Give me a sign. I know you are not allowed to help me but I will leave immediately, just show me where the key is. We’re getting him outta here and you soon too. Promise. We won’t leave either of you behind… Please… Cooperate.”  
Bill sighed, closing his eyes. “I can not help you… Ford’s order was precise. Any intruder has to leave, there will be consequences if you don’t...”, he whispered, obviously doing this against his will. He wanted to help so badly. Dipper’s safety… It was incredibly important to him. But he couldn’t actively help. Not without breaking parts of the deal. He slowly rose his hand, pointing in a direction, close to the old desk Ford used a lot. “This is your first warning… You have to be quick or else I have to kill you… Hurry up.”  
Gideon did only hesitate for a brief moment, before moving over to the desk, searching between pergaments, quills and other small stuff, rushing some more as he worried that Bill would make his warning come true and kill him if he didn’t. It was a horrible feeling, he was already way too stressed and he definitely didn’t need this shit in his life. Pacifica better appreciated his efforts.  
Luckily, he managed to find what he was looking for, proudly holding the key up. “THERE! Okay, I’ll leave, I’m so sorry Bill, we’ll get you out of here, promise!!”, he yelled, leaving the room as fast as possible and taking a deep breath when he shut the door behind him.   
He could have been _dead_. Only the thought was enough to keep his heart racing. This was way more excitement than he expected from this whole adventure but… There was no time for hesitation. He took a deep breath, collecting himself as he unlocked the door, quickly slipping into the cabin where Dipper was held captive.  
The prince looked at Gideon, a soft smile on his face. “Finally… Fuck… I thought they really got me this time… But now there is the tricky part… We have to get me off the ship. Preferably unseen,” the brunet explained to Gideon.  
The tailor ran a hand through his hair again, sighing before he slowly started smiling again. “... I have a plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“... They are coming back,” Will said with a slight hint of excitement when he looked at Mabel. “This is great, I can feel Pacifica’s, Gideon’s and Dipper’s presence… But…” His excitement faded immediately. “But... Bill isn’t here… i should have expected it but still… I hope my brother is alright…”  
Mabel frowned a little, gently rubbing his shoulder. “Hey… Will… He’ll be alright. I know my grunkle… Ford is… Uh... Very careful. He likes to examine everything about mythical creatures before even considering hurting them. So Bill will be save for now. Mostly. Maybe.”  
Will let out a sigh again, staring at the golden flames. “The only way a demon can break a deal without suffering the consequences is if the person dies or forgets about the deal… And both isn’t easy to achieve, seeing how incredible Stanford’s knowledge and his fighting skills are…” He shook his head. “I hate this… All of this…”  
Mabel didn’t even hesitate a moment, she quickly pulled the other in for a tight hug. “Shh… We’ll get your brother out of this alive. Promise. It won’t take too long. We’ll come up with a plan. Once my brother is back, we’ll find a way. He is just as smart, if not smarter than our Grunkle. Dipper is amazing… And with your magic, Pacifica’s and Gideon’s abilities to disguise ourselves and distract people, there is nothing we can’t do.”  
Suddenly, there was a noise close to the campfire, and the two of them immediately looked up, Mabel’s hand resting on the grip of her saber, ready to fight whoever tried to get anywhere near her friends.  
But Will relaxed immediately. “Gideon, Pacifica, Dipper… It’s nice to have you back,” the demon said, immediately going for Dipper. “Your wounds… Oh my god… C-Can I heal them for you? I assume Bill wasn’t allowed anywhere near you…”  
The brunet sighed, trying to hold back tears. Both because of the pain and his loss.

Bill.

He was still on the ship. He was still suffering under Ford’s actions. And there was nothing he could do in his current condition. He took a deep breath. “Yes… Please, Will…,” he said, now sitting down, trying not to move any more than necessary. “We have to save Bill. And if it’s the last thing I’m doing, so be it. We won’t let Stanford win, period. He has tried to control my life long enough now…”  
Mabel nodded quickly. “Agreed… I’m not going back to the kingdom.” She looked at the horizon. The sun was about to rise soon. It had something hopeful. A smile appeared on her lips. “Let’s turn the tables. Let’s get Bill back. Let’s change our fate. Screw being a princess or a prince. We have the future in our hands.”  
Dipper smiled at his sister. “You are right. We got this.” And with that, they started working on their next mission.  
Save Bill.


End file.
